The present disclosure relates to facilitating telecommunications through unmanned aerial vehicle, and more specifically to facilitating telecommunications through self-sustaining unmanned aerial vehicle.
An unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV), commonly known as a drone and also referred by several other names, is an aircraft without a human pilot aboard. The flight of UAVs may be controlled either autonomously by onboard computers or by the remote control of a pilot on the ground or in another vehicle. UAVs have mostly found military and special operation applications, but also are increasingly finding uses in civil applications, such as policing, surveillance and firefighting, and nonmilitary security work, such as inspection of power or pipelines. UAVs are adept at gathering an immense amount of visual information and displaying it to human operators. However, it can take a great deal of time and manpower to interpret the information gathered by UAVs. In many cases, the information gathered by UAVs is misinterpreted by human operators and analysts who have a limited time window in which to interpret the information.
Cellular telecommunication protocol is generally known, such as the third or 4th generation of mobile phone networks. Radio spectrum is a scarce resource in cellular networks. Governments license the right to use parts of the spectrum to the cellular network operators, often using a spectrum auction in which network operators submit bids. The architecture of the cellular network mainly comprises subscriber devices and base stations. The base stations implement air interfaces with the subscriber devices. For many rural areas, the coverage of base stations provided by the telecommunication operators do not reach those areas.